Almas Intercambiadas
by MyrtleD
Summary: .HIATUS.Dos personas que no se llevan bien, por un pequeño accidente cambian de cuerpos... puede que ese pequeño accidente los acerque mas a de lo que estaban alejados... LilyxJames
1. Pociones y Toques

**-- **♀ **Almas Intercambiadas **♂** --**

"... ¡No profesor! ¡usted no me puede hacer esto... yo ¿con ella?, primero muerto" dijo James a su profesor de pociones que le había puesto a Lily como pareja para hacer una poción.

"oh, cállate Potter" dijo Lily "solo estas celoso"

"¡Ja! ¿celoso? De que... ¿de tu felleza? Jajaja" rió James mientras que toda la clase se le quedaba viendo. Sirius y Remus que ,estaban a tras de Lily y James, hasta sacaron unas palomitas para disfrutar del espectáculo.

"10 galeones a que gana eh... ¡James!" apostó Sirius

"10 a que gana Lily" dijo Remus

"10 a que ninguno de los dos gana" dijo Peter saliendo de la nada mientras que sacaban unos dulces y miraba a Lily y James.

"¡Cállense ustedes dos!" grito el profesor "10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y si no se callan les bajo mas"

"pero..." dijeron Lily y James

"¡cállense! 15 puntos menos"

"pero, no dijimos nada"

"20 puntos menos"

"¿por qué?"

"25 puntos menos" 

"¿qué?"

"30 puntos menos"

"..." [N/a: no hablaron ^^]

"35 puntos menos"

" pero si no habíamos dicho nada"

"40 puntos menos"

Lily y James iban a abrir la boca, pero, Sirius y Remus les tiraron las palomitas y Peter los dulces, los cuales Lily y James esquivaron haciendo que se dirijan al Profesor.

"Pettigrew... 10 puntos menos" dijo el Profesor quitándose los dulces de la cabeza.

"pero Profesor..." Peter iba a decir algo, pero, después fue golpeado por puros libros, que venían de todos de la casa de Gryffindor de 7° grado, que no querían mas puntos menos.

"¡Pettigrew, Usted queda expulsado de mi clase por una... no mejor que sean... dos, ¡dos, semanas fuera de mi clase!" Dicho lo ultimo todos los de Gryffindor pusieron caras tristes de lo afortunado que era Peter, al salir de esa clase.

Después de que Peter salió de la clase, el Profesor siguió con su clase.

"bien, ya que Pettigrew se fue... podemos continuar con mi clase"dijo el Profesor "bien, ¡Potter, váyase con Evans!... ¡Ahora!"

James tomo sus cosas y se sentó a lado de Lily a regañadientes, mientras que Lily cruzaba sus brazos, Sirius y Remus ocultaban rápidamente las palomitas, poniéndolas en la mochila de Severus Snape, el cual no se dio cuenta.

"Muy bien y ahora... Todas las parejas van a hacer diferentes pociones para que así, no se copeen de otras parejas y salgan del mismo color y saber si salió bien o ... mal" dijo el Profesor "bien, una persona de la pareja venga conmigo y les diré que poción harán..."

Cuando ya cada pareja tenía sus ingredientes para sus pociones, empezaron a hacerlas. Lily leía las instrucciones y James agregaba los ingredientes a la poción aun a regañadientes.

"2 uñas de dragón, ¼ de sangre de Serpiente Marina y..." Lily se detuvo al ver que James hacia algo mal.

"¡NO!" grito Lily

"¿¡QUE!?" exclamo James 

"dije ¼ y no ¾ de sangre de Serpiente Marina" explico Lily poniendo el Libro en frente de la cara de James.

"bueno ¿y?" pregunto James

"como que ¿y?... nos quieres matar ¿o, que?" pregunto Lily, mientras que James se quedaba pensando y luego miro a Lily "de acuerdo... no respondas esa pregunta."

Mientras que Lily y James empezaban con una de sus discusiones, Sirius y Remus empezaron a hablar.

"sabes, estos dos tienen que estar junto de una forma u otra" dijo Remus

"tienes mucha razón Remsie... si no uno de estos días, pueden hasta comerse entre ellos JaJaJa" rió Sirius

"si, tenemos que buscar una forma, y sabes... tengo un nombre y no es 'Remsie', Siritos" dijo Remus haciendo que lo ultimo suene cosa seria.

"oh, no creí que 'Siritos" se oyera tan bien... digo... ¡mejor pensemos como juntarlos!" dijo Sirius

"¡ya se!" exclamo Remus "había leído algo en un libro de cómo juntar a la gente" después le hizo una seña a Sirius para que se acercara y le murmuro algo en el oído, mientras que Sirius asentía con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras con Lily y James.  
"no, yo estoy bien" dijo James a Lily.

"claro que no. ¿quieres ver?" pregunto Lily 

"si, deja te lo muestro" dijo James dándole la espalda a Lily mientras que ella hacia lo mismo y los dos buscaban el libro de pociones en sus mochilas. Sirius y Remus aprovecharon el momento en que estaban volteados para arrancarles unos cuantos pelos a cada uno. 

"¡aush!" exclamaron Lily y James.

"¿por qué hiciste eso?" pregunto Lily sobandose la cabeza y volteando hacia James.

"¿yo? ¿por qué lo hiciste eso, TU?... se que te caigo mal, pero, tampoco era para que me arrancaras tantos pelos, ¿me quieres dejar clavo o que?" dijo James también volteando a ver a Lily y sobandose las parte que quedo sin pelo.

Remus al ver la parte calva de James volteo a ver a Sirius.

"¡Sirius!, pues ¿cuánto pelo le arrancaste a James?... yo solo le arranque dos pelos a Lily" dijo Remus enseñándole dos pelos pelirrojos.

"pues..."susurro Sirius sonrojándose, mostrando su palma derecha en donde tenia muchos pelos cortos de color negro.

"Sirius... ¿acaso lo quieres dejar calvo? Oh, espera no respondas eso" dijo Remus

"tenia que hacerlo rápido, además fue sin querer... me iba a caer y lo único que vi para sostenerme fue el pelo de James" dijo sirius mientras que Remus entornaba los ojos.

Siguiendo son Lily y James.  
James trataba de ocultar su parte calva haciendo el pelo para atrás sin ningún resultado ya que su pelo no se podía peinar.

"¿ya viste? Que le voy a decir a Nicole cuando veo mi _calveza_"dijo James en tono burlón.

"no es mi culpa de que a tu 'noviecita' le guste tocar tu cabello... además ¡yo no fui!" grito Lily.

James abrió la boca para decir algo, pero, fue interrumpido por el Profesor.

"Muy bien clase" llamo la atención el Profesor "ya les di mucho tiempo para su poción, ahora es hora que se la tomen para ver los resultados" termino el Profesor ignorando las caras de Horror de los Estudiantes. ¿qué pasaría si a ninguno de ellos les salió bien la poción? Bueno excepto a un estudiante y ese era nada mas y menos que Severus Snape, el amado por los profesores y odiado por Sirius Black.

Lily y James intercambiaron miradas de miedo, por que, ellos dos sabían perfectamente bien, que la poción les había salido muy mal, y se podía notar por el color de la poción, ya que necesitaba salir verde y esta salió morado. A Sirius y Remus les había salido bien la poción, pero, eso era lo que menos les importaba. Ellos habían empeorado la poción de Lily y James para llevar a cabo su plan, y ese era 'juntarlos'. "es por su bien" decía Sirius.

"muy bien, yo me voy a levantar y voy a distraerlos, mientras que tu pones los pelos... el pelo de Lily en el vaso de James y el pelo de James en el vaso de Lily... ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto Remus.

"'el pelo de Lily en el vaso de James y el pelo de James en el vaso de Lily... ¿de acuerdo?'" repitió Sirius todo lo que le había dicho Remus "de acuerdo Remsie"

"de acuerdo 'Siritos'..." dijo Remus entornado los ojos y parándose de su lugar mientras que Sirius tenia los pelos preparados.

"Hola... Lily... James" Los saludo Remus mientras que James lo miraba extrañado

"¿qué pasa?" pregunto James en tono sospechoso.

"oh, no... nada solo venia a limpiar mi... mi... mi" dijo Remus mirando a Sirius pidiendo ayuda. Sirius, comprendiendo la situación, le tiro lo primero que vio a Remus. Remus alzo las manos para atraparlo y siguió hablando.

"mi...mi ¿cuchara?" dijo Remus viendo la cuchara, después vio a Sirius y este encogió sus hombros.

"¿cuchara?" preguntaron Lily y James viendo la cuchara.

"si, es que esta cochina por que la usamos para..." dijo Remus buscando las palabras indicadas mientras que veía a Sirius que ponía los pelos de James en el vaso de Lily y los pelos de Lily en el vaso de James.

"¿revolver la poción?" termino de decir Lily y Remus sonrió. 

"si, exacto" dijo Remus aliviado, después de que Sirius alzaba su pulgar en forma de misión cumplida. "bueno, ya me tengo que ir"

después lavo la cuchara (para no verse sospechoso) y se sentó a lado de Sirius. 

"Muy bien, ahora hay que solo esperar" dijo Remus.

El Profesor dio la orden para tomarse la poción y James y Lily no tuvieron otra opción mas que tomársela mientras que Sirius y Remus miraban en como se tomaban la poción.

Cuando terminaron de tomárselo, Lily y James, sintieron algo raro en sus estómagos y sintieron ganas de vomitar. Los dos se pararon al mismo tiempo para largarse corriendo hacia los baños a vomitar, pero muy apenas se pararon y el Profesor los detuvo.

"oh no, ustedes dos no se van hasta que se tomen TODA la poción"dijo el Profesor viendo que ellos no se habían tomado toda la poción, ya que aun tenían algo en la boca. Los dos se miraron y James asintió con la cabeza a Lily y tuvieron que pasársela toda. Después que se la pasaron los dos tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo de las mazmorras.

"muy bien... ahora hay solo que esperar" dijeron Sirius y Remus mientras que salían muy campantes de las mazmorras viendo como Lily y James corrían juntos hacia el castillo.

~**~

ya era de noche y se podían oír unos gritos que se acercaban a la sala común de Gryffindor.

"¡Tu la hiciste mal!" regaño Lily a James mientras que ellos entraban juntos a la sala común, después de salir del baño. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para sacar la poción, ya que estaba totalmente disuelta en sus estómagos.

"¿Yo? No es mi culpa que no sepas dar instrucciones miss yo-se-todo" dijo James

"ash... cálmate" dijo Lily dándole una palmada en la espalda de James. Cuando Lily toco su espalda se sintieron unos toques y se pudo ver una pequeña luz azul, pero solo Lily la vio ya que James estaba de espaldas.

"¡aush!" exclamaron los dos.

"Lily eso me dolió" dijo James volteando a ver a Lily sobandose la espalda.

"pues, yo casi me quedo sin mano... además yo no fui" dijo Lily sobandose la mano.

"¡si claro!" exclamo James "yo ya me voy a dormir... ahí nos vemos" dicho lo ultimo se fue hacia su dormitorio y Lily hizo lo mismo aun sin saber que era el rayito azul que había visto, pero aun así decidió averiguarlo.

~**~  
solo quiero informarles que este fic no es mío, si no de una amiga llamada Martha a la cual solo me pidió poner su fic en mi cuenta. Así que no olviden dejar su **Review**ya que es muy importante para que ella pueda seguirlo ¿ok? Y no olviden leer su otro fic:

Lagrimas Negras   
3 capitulo

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=799953

y dejar también un lindo **Review****.  
****Atte: Myrtle **

**N/a: **¡¡¡HoOlLaA!!! Si quieren saber que es lo que pasa entre Lily y James no olviden sur REVIEW por favor!!!! Se los agradecería mucho.  
atte: Rey Miyamoto ^^  
rey_miyamoto@hotmail.com 


	2. Intercambio

**-- **♀ **Almas Intercambiadas **♂** --**

"oye Sirius ¿por qué no despertaste a James?" pregunto Remus caminando junto con Sirius y Peter hacia el gran salón para desayunar.

"ah, pues por que es sábado ¿para que lo quieras despierto tan temprano?" dijo Sirius entrando al gran salón

"pues para ver que es lo que hace cuando vea a Lily en la mañana, tu sabes... para ver si la poción que le dimos ayer sirve"

Los tres chicos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a llenar sus platos de comida. Remus se conformo con un platillo liviano, pero a cambio Sirius y Peter se empezaron a llenar todo el plato, llenándose la boca de pura comida.

"¿po' que?... ¿qué pajo ayer?" pregunto Peter, con la comida en la boca, ya que el no había estado en la clase de ayer, por que el profesor lo había castigado dos semanas sin ir a sus clases, cosa que puso a Peter feliz.

"ah, se me olvido que a ti te castigaron... pues mira, Remus se 'sabía' una poción que hacia que tu mente se confundiera y hacia que te juntaras con la persona con la que te la pasas peleando todo el tiempo, pero para terminarla, teníamos que obtener algo de aquellas dos personas (como tomamos unos 'cuantos' pelos). Los colocamos en la bebida de la persona que no era la dueña de los pelos, así como pusimos 'el pelo de Lily en el vaso de James y el pelo de James en el vaso de Lily'. Pero antes de que le pusiéramos los pelos arruinamos la poción de Lily y James, por que pensábamos que no habían empezado con la poción, hasta que Remus recordó..." termino Sirius haciendo que la historia la continué Remus.

"que ellos ya habían empezado con la poción, y nosotros habíamos agregado mas cosas y eso hizo la poción un poco rara... no sabemos muy bien si servirá o no, esperamos a que no tenga efectos _secundarios_ o algo... es por eso que quería que James se despertara, para ver si se siente bien o si la poción funciono..." explico Remus tomando un vaso de jugo de calabaza. 

"mmm... con razón James se empezaba a quejar de su estomago cuando lo vi en los baños... claro, yo estaba ahí por que no tenía otra cosa que hacer..." dijo Peter

"pero miren... ayer entre a la biblioteca para ver como tendríamos que hacer funcionar la poción" dijo Remus abriendo su mochila y sacando un libro grande y grueso. "aquí viene lo que tenemos que hacer para terminar lo que empezamos ayer... mmm"

"pero creí que con tan solo tomarse la poción se juntarían ¿no?" pregunto Sirius tomando jugo de calabaza.

"si, pero no estoy muy seguro" respondió Remus mientras Sirius entornaba los ojos "mira aquí dice 'después de que hayan tomado la poción COMPLETA, las dos personas tendrán que tocarse, para así haya una especie de transferencia....' bla, bla, bla" Remus se pasa hasta el final de la hoja " y así puedan estar mas cerca...' si... muy bien ahora hay que hacer que ellos se toquen" termino de explicar Remus mientras que Sirius abría los ojos 

"y ¿qué clase contacto? Digo... como vamos hacer que se toquen si ni siquiera se pueden ver en pintura... son como el agua y el aceite, el gato y el perro, como un pez en la tierra, un gato vegetariano, un..."

"Sirius..." lo interrumpe Remus

"ya pues... me calló. Pero ¿como sabremos cuando es que la poción hizo efecto cuando ellos dos se tocan?" pregunto Sirius dándole una mordida a un tostada.

"mmm deja veo... se pone... una luz azul" respondió Remus dándole un checada al libro.

"y ¿ahora que se traen con los rayitos azules?... ya no estamos en la era de Merlín" dijo Sirius sacudiendo su tostada hacia Peter y le caen puras migajas. "a todo esto... ¿qué significa el rayito azul" pregunto viendo Remus que empezó a ver el libro otra vez.

"mmm... aquí dice que sus almas tienen un contacto, para así se acerquen mas uno al otro" respondió Remus, alzo la vista encima del libro y vio que las amigas de Lily entraban al comedor. "¡hey! Sirius... supongo que Lily también se despertó si ellas ya se despertaron ¿no lo crees?.... ¿Sirius?" Remus voltea a ver Sirius que andaba platicando con unas chicas de Ravenclaw que pasaban por su lado. "¡SIRIUS!"

"¡Ah! ¿qué?"

"déjalas ir de una vez y... ¡hazme caso!" grito Remus mientras que Sirius entornaba los ojos y se despedía de las Ravenclaw. "ahora si... dime ¿qué tanto decías?" pregunto Sirius viendo a Remus.

"tenemos que hacer que ellos dos se toquen" explico Remus

"ah, si... pero ¿que era esa cosa de los rayitos azules?"

"no hay tiempo para eso, Sirius, vamos... Peter acompáñanos"

"¿a dónde vamos?" pregunto Peter parándose de la mesa

"a ir a ver a James... y hacer el 'toque' final" respondió Sirius tomando su mochila y haciendo lo mismo que Peter, llevándose los últimos pedazos de comida a la boca " 'agoga' si"   
los tres merodeadores salen del gran salón para dirigirse a la sala común. Pero cuando iban por uno de los pasillos que estaban cerca de la biblioteca vieron que a James caminando por un pasillo que estaba enfrente de ellos. Los tres merodeadores se vieron entre si y se echaron a correr para alcanzar a James. Cuando lo vieron Sirius le iba a gritar

"¡JAAAMMMEEESSS...!" pero Remus le dio un codazo en las costillas haciendo que en vez de que grite el nombre de James grite de dolor... y si que fue un dolor.

"¡DOLOR!.... consulte a su medico... Lunático ¿qué te pasa?" pregunto Sirius sosteniéndose el estomago. Remus lo miro y entorno los ojos y después apunto hacia el otro lado del pasillo (en donde caminaba James) y venia Lily 

"Merlín... tenemos un problema" exclamo Sirius 

"tenemos que aprovechar para hacer que se toquen" dijo Remus "Peter ¿traes el mapa?"

"Si ¿para que lo quieres?" pregunto Peter sacando el mapa del merodeador  
Remus coge el mapa, lo apunta con su varita diciendo unas palabras y después lo abre, viéndolo detenidamente. 

"bien... yo iré por el camino secreto que esta atrás de la armadura y ustedes dos irán por la que esta atrás de la pintura ya que esos caminos conducen al pasillo donde están Lily y James..." 

"muy bien pero... ¿qué haremos?" lo interrumpió Sirius aun comiendo una tostada y viendo el mapa por encima del hombro de Remus.   
Remus, se sacude las migajas que le cayeron sobre su hombro y voltea a ver a Sirius, que ya se había pasado toda la tostada a la boca y tenia cara de inocente con los cachetes inflados. ^(oo)^ 

"cuando lleguemos a ese pasillo... nos ponemos atrás de ellos sin QUE NOS VEAN. Luego los empujamos cuando los dos vayan a dar vuelta, para que así se pueda ver el rayo azul ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Remus, mientras que Sirius y Peter se ponían a pensar con un dedo en la barbilla. 

"de acuerdo" dijeron en coro Sirius y Peter

"bien, ahora vamonos antes de que lleguen a la esquina" Remus se fue por detrás de una armadura, se fijo que no hubiera nadie. Apunto con su varita la pared que estaba detrás de la armadura, la cual se abrió y después entro. Sirius y Peter hicieron lo mismo pero se fueron por la pintura que estaba mas o menos al final del pasillo.

Lily y James iban caminando, y cuando se vieron, lo dos iban a abrir la boca pero en ese momento los dos sintieron que los empujaban, haciendo que ellos dos topen y se golpeen en la cabezas. En ese momento apareció una rayo de color rojo, que cuando surgió hizo que Lily topara en la pared mas cercana y que James fuera retrocediendo hasta toparse fuertemente en la pared mas lejana. [N/a: hey! ¡¡¡No, ¿por qué?!!! ¿por qué los hombres sufren mas que las mujeres? Y por que tenia que ser James!.. que sea Lily mejor Jajajaja... ash, cero que me influya ¬¬]

Remus, Sirius y Peter se quedaron boquiabierta. Y cuando vieron a James tirado en el suelo y a Lily delirando, ninguno de los tres sabia con cual irse primero. Así que, Remus y Sirius se fueron con James y Peter con Lily.

"James, James ¿estas bien? ¡respóndeme!" exclamo Sirius cogiendo a James por los hombros y agitándolo.

"oye... ¿por qué el rayo no salió azul?" pregunto Remus. Sirius abrió su boca y miro a Remus que estaba buscando el libro en su mochila. Remus empezó a hojear el libro, y cuando encontró la pagina, volvió a leerla de nuevo.   
Solo que esta vez leyó la parte que se había saltado con los 'bla, bla' y cuando termino de leerla. Subió la mirada para ver a Sirius, y después surgió un "o-oh" de su boca, haciendo que Sirius ponga cara preocupada.

"¿qué significa ese 'o-oh'?" pregunto Sirius esperando lo peor. Pero cuando Remus abrió la boca, James, empezó a levantarse. Se incorporo, se vio las manos, se toco la cara y cuando se toco los lentes puso cara de horror.

"_Cornamenta, _Jamsie, James... ¿estas bien?" pregunto Sirius viendo la cara de horror de James.

"si, solo que.... ¡¡¡Yo no soy James!!!" chillo James. Sirius y Remus se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver el gran cambio de voz de su amigo.

"¿¡Lily!?" gritaron Sirius y Remus llevándose una mano a la cara, hasta que vieron que Peter volaba hacia ellos.

"¡Ahhh!" grito Peter cuando caía al suelo

Todos voltearon a ver a Peter el cual se hacia la doncella desmayada. Después voltearon a ver a Lily que tenia cara de petrificada con las manos aun en la posición en que agarro a Peter y lo echo a volar. Sirius, aun con la boca abierta voltea a ver a Remus.

"¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?" pregunto Sirius. Y Remus asintió con la cabeza aun con la baca abierta.

"¿¡que decía el libro!?" dijo Sirius apurando a Remus con la manos. Remus reacciono y cogió rápidamente el libro con la manos temblando y le mostró a Sirius la pagina del libro. Y decía: 

**Advertencia:**

**Cuando hayan tomado la poción, rápidamente tendrían que tocarse uno al otro, para así sus almas tengan contacto por medio del rayo azul.**

**Pero una vez haberse tocado y apareciera el rayo azul, para el segundo día NO se deben de tocar otra vez, ya que eso provocara que sus almas o mejor dicho sus fantasmas se... **

"¡¿INTERCAMBIEN?!... ¡¡¡REMUS!!!" grito Sirius agitando el libro, (como si el pobre libro tuviera la culpa) mientras que Remus se tapaba los odios y salió un "¿oops?"

"como que '¿oops?'... James nos va a matar. ¿¡Por que no te diste cuenta!?"  
"por que... ¿no lo vi?"

"¿cómo que no lo viste?... con tamaño letrotas que están aquí en negrote que hasta James sin lentes lo puede ver" dijo Sirius mostrándole el libro a Remus.

"pero yo no sabia que ellos ya se había tocado" dijo Remus viendo de nuevo la '**ADVERTENCIA**'. Sirius puso cara de no entender y después quito el libro de la vista de Remus

"es verdad" dijo Sirius pensativamente "pensé que ellos nunca se tocarían"

"¿ya vez?"  
"me pregunto... que clase de contacto habrán tenido, ellos solitos" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara

"¿cómo haces para que todo suene asqueroso?"

"no lo se... mira... el puré de papa de tu abuela" dijo son voz estúpidamente seductora y Remus entornaba los ojos. Los dos empezaron a oír gritos haciendo que volteen. Y vieron a James y Lily (por que antes era Lily y James ¿entienden?)

Lily, o sea James, empezaba a pasarse unas manos por su cintura con cara impresionada mientras que James, o sea Lily, empezaba a regañarlo para que quitara las manos de ahí o si no ella tocaría otra cosa mas y eso hizo que Lily (James) dejara de tocarse y volteara a ver a Sirius y Remus con cara de odio.

En es momento por las mentes de Sirius y Remus se venia solo una cosa:  
"¿por qué estamos vivos en este momento...?  
**^°~°^  
e-mail: **  
rey_miyamoto@hotmail.com 

Gracias a todos por los reviews. Siento haberme tardado tanto, es solo que mi computadora de mierda no servia.  
Gracias a:  
**Dikana,   
Paulika:** Snape ya encontró las palomitas y empezaron todas las maldiciones imperdonables para Sirius y Remus y al siguiente día se fueron al cine para comer mas palomitas. A James le volvió a crecer el pelo por que su pelo no se puede cortar ya que luego, luego le crece =P  
**Lalwende:** acerca de los rayitos azules, creo que Sirius piensa lo mismo que tu ^-^  
**Dark_Smile =), Matt Gavilano Luckion,**   
**Hermione de Potter:** espero que este capitulo te haya explicado todas tus preguntas.   
**nikkyta:** jeje... bueno aquí esta la respuesta tu pregunta ^-^ ¡gracias por el review!   
**Liza,**   
**Polgara:** te mando besos y muchos abrazos ¡gracias!   
**kitty,**   
**Lucía:** bueno pues... aquí viene lo que paso Jaja   
**mione, snmh,**   
**Diel: **[N/Myrtle: si Diel, nunca me librare de ti... lastima que este no se mi fic ;_; ¿no te refieres al otro fic del bebe? Jaja... ash ¬¬] 


	3. 10 Cosas que Hacer

**-- **♀ **Almas Intercambiadas**♂** --**

Los 5 chicos se encontraban en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Remus mira nerviosamente un libro mientras cambiaba las hojas. Peter miraba con la boca abierta a Lily. James tenía la cabeza en la mesa con la cara atónita. Lily tenía su cabeza apoyada un una mano mientras que con la otra golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos. Sirius empezaba a cabecear, sus ojos ya se estaba cerrando...

"Mmm... creo que debemos coger otro libro... en este no viene lo que buscamos..." dijo Remus cerrando el libro pero luego Lily lo miro con cara enojada y hablo.

"¡QUE LES PASA ¿EH?! SE PUEDE SABER ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO? ¿¿¿ESTABAN AUN EMBOBADOS VIENDO A OTRAS PERSONAS QUE SE OLVIDARON DE MI??? ¡ACASO NO TOMARON EN CUENTA TODO LO QUE VOY A SUFRIR! NOOO! NOOO! NO PUEDE SER!" grito Lily con un 'pequeño' cambio en la voz que al parecer se oía mas grave "¿Qué creen? ¿Qué lo voy a olvidar así como así? Pues están totalmente equivocados...!"

"Lily... digo, James... todo fue un error, porque en realidad no fue mi culpa... ¡Fue la de Remus! El tuvo la idea, fue su culpa...!" 'confeso' Sirius

"Óyeme no ¿qué te pasa? ¿Cómo que mi culpa?" exclamo Remus. La Sra. Pince les enviaba una mirada de odio para que se callaran. "James, a quien le vas a creer mas... ¿A alguien que mete el puré de papa de mi abuelita con una voz _estúpidamente seductora_ o a _MI_?"

"Yo no metí el puré de papa de tu abuelita... oh no esperen. Si lo hice" dijo Sirius llevándose una mano a la barbilla "Si, si... lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer..."

"¡PERO FUE HOY! ¿¡Ven lo que les digo!? ¿En que mundo están?" dijo Lily (James) llevándose las manos a la cara.

"¿Puré de papa de tu abuelita? ¿Cuál puré de papa?"

"No es ningún puré de papa, Colagusano" dijo Remus viendo a Peter "Es el idiota de Sirius quien dijo eso... no le hagas caso"

"dejen de decir eso... en vez de andar diciendo que soy un idiota y de que no me hagan caso, Remus, ponte a buscar la cura para lo que TU causaste..." hablo Sirius.  Remus, Sirius, Peter y Lily (James) empezaron a discutir. James (Lily) que aun seguía con la cabeza en mesa y con la cara atónita, al oír que los otros no hacían nada más que discutir, subió lentamente la cabeza sin quitar la expresión que tenía. Se quedo con la boca abierta viendo a los demás, los cuales no lo notaron. Llego en un punto en que se empezó hartar.

"¡Bueno ya! ¡Ya cállense! Ya me harte de todos ustedes! En todo el día no han hecho nada más que discutir! QUE SE CREEN! ¿PIENSAN QUE TENGO TODO EL DÍA PARA SOPORTARLOS!" grito James (Lily), con un cambio de voz mas aguda. Ignorando las caras sorprendidas de los que ya dejaron de discutir. Ninguno hablo y siguieron viendo a James (Lily) "¿Y ahora que les pasa?" pregunto cruzando los brazos.

"se oye muy raro oír la voz de Lily que salga del cuerpo de James" respondió Sirius. Remus y Peter asintieron con la cabeza. Lily (James) negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se acerco a James (Lily) quitándole la posición que tenía de los brazos cruzados. 

"Y ahora que?" pregunto James (Lily) separando sus brazos 

"No hagas esa posición! Parezco... parezco..." Lily (James) no encontraba las palabras exactas o tal vez no las quería decir.

"Gay..." opino Remus

"Marica..." dijo Sirius

"James..." chillo Peter tratando de contener la risa. Lily (James) miro a Peter con odio, se paro y se acerco a Peter tomándolo del cuello y acercándolo a su cara.

"Te estas ganando una golpiza Peter" amenazo Lily (James) soltando a Peter.

"bien... déjenme voy  buscar otro libro" dijo Remus levantándose de la mesa "no tardo..."

Los 4 esperaron a Remus aun sentados. Pocos minutos después Remus salió corriendo entre uno de los libreros que había "¡Lo encontré!" exclamo sentándose nuevamente en la mesa y los demás lo miraban.

"En este libro es donde viene como... como hacer que sus almas o fantasmas regresen al cuerpo que les corresponde" explico cambiando las paginas del libro para encontrar la necesitada. Frunció levemente en ceño mientras que empezaba a cambiar las páginas lentamente y murmuraba unas palabras, cosa que preocupo a los demás.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Peter viendo como Remus se llevaba una mano a la barbilla aun con el entrecejo fruncido y empezaba a leer una pagina en voz baja. "ehhh... ¿acaso te equivocaste de libro?"

"No, este libro es diferente al que yo tengo... aquí... aquí... viene mas información de cómo juntar a la gente _correctamente" murmuro lo ultimo_

"¿¡QUE!?" exclamaron James y Lily "¡Como esta eso!"

"bien... pero eso es lo que menos importa... miren, aquí dice como se intercambian las almas y supongo que en la siguiente pagina viene la solución" dijo Remus alzando la vista

"bien... y que esperas... ¡Cambia la pagina!" lo apuro Sirius

"lo haría claro... la cambiara si es que en realidad hay una pagina"

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron todos menos Remus

Remus no contesto y lo único que hizo fue cambiar la página. Se vieron marcas de que alguien había arrancado las páginas restantes. 

"alguien arranco las paginas que decía sobre la solución del intercambio" dijo Remus viendo las caras asombradas de James y Lily "lo único que podremos hacer, es preguntar quien fue la ultima persona quien tomo el libro"

"pero... nadie sabia sobre lo que ustedes estaban planeando... ¿Verdad?" pregunto Lily (James) asustada (o)

"no lo se..." contesto Remus "tal vez si le pedimos a Madame Pince... que...que nos digan quien fue la ultima persona quien tomo este libro"

"¿Y crees que nos diga?" pregunto Peter

"Ve tu, Remus, tu eres el consentido..." dijo Sirius levantando a Remus

"¿Yooo?" exclamo Remus "No lo creo, Sirius..."

"Hay, mira... si se rehúsa, tu solo... ummm... tu solo ¡Sedúcela y ya!" aconsejo Sirius

"¡Que! No voy a seducir a la bibliotecaria, Sirius!"

"eso o nada!... o ya se! YO voy contigo!!"

"si, si, si... llévatelo, llévatelo" dijo Peter

"no, no, no... como YO soy la única persona que esta sufriendo tengo que ir..." dijo Lily (James) parándose de la mesa y cruzando los brazos

"¿¿Qué??? _Disculpa? _YO soy_ la que esta sufriendo!!" exclamo James (Lily) "tengo que cargar con _cosas extras_"_

"esas _cosas extras_ que tocaste _'sin querer'_ con MIS manos, no creo que te molesten tanto ¿o si? Digo, después de tocarlos '_sin querer'"_

"¡Fue sin querer!"

"Si, claro…"

"Basta! Ninguno va ir mas que yo… ¿Esta bien?" dijo Remus haciendo que todos se callen. Sirius sonrió.

"Y que hay de mi!" exclamo Sirius mientras seguía sonriendo. "En cada misión tiene que haber un Siri- Boy!..." Todos se quedaron callados. Remus se quedo viendo a Sirius.

"Ahora vengo…" dijo dando la vuelta. 

"bah… amargado, con razón nadie lo quiere" Canuto recibió un golpe por medio de un libro que Remus le había aventado. 

Lunático camino hacia Madame Pince que se encontraba acomodando unos libros en la sección de dragones.

"Madame Pince…" lo llamo Remus "Me preguntaba si –

"Nos preguntábamos si mi querida bibliotecaria nos podía decir quien fue la ultima persona quien tomo el libro _Almas Intercambiadas_ y que el autor es desconocido…" lo interrumpió una voz que provenía detrás de Remus. El interrumpido volteo a ver a aquella persona que no dejaba de sonreír, Sirius Black.

Madame Pince alzo la vista hacia los dos jóvenes. Uno tenía cara de sorpresa y enojo, mientras que el otro no dejaba de sonreír. 

"Lo siento… no puedo darle esa clase de información" con eso, la bibliotecaria volvió a acomodar los libros

Ahora la sonrisa de Sirius era forzada. Remus se quedo boquiabierta.

~¤~

"¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡Esto es realmente injusto!" exclamo Lily (James) caminando rápidamente por un pasillo, el resto trataba de seguirle el paso caminando atrás de él.  

Algunos se les hizo raro ver a Lily así, y en especial teniendo a los chicos caminando tras ella.

"Entiende, Jamsie-Boing… Esa señora cada día es más amargada. ¿No es así Remsie-Lu?" dijo Sirius "Los dos deberían cambiar su tono de voz… Si alguien oye la voz de James en Lily, no creo que tengan una buena imagen de ella, al igual que para el cuerpo de James…" vio como Lily (James) iba dar vuelta en la esquina.

"Yo no voy hablar como mujer, prefiero hablar como – 

Lily (James)  fue interrumpido, cuando sintió que alguien la (lo) tomaba por la cintura y le daba un apasionado beso en la boca.

Remus, Sirius y Peter se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo que trataban de contener la risa. James (Lily) se quedo boquiabierta mientras que rogaba por dentro en que Lily (James) no hiciera algo malo

"¡Que te pasa imbecil!" grito Lily (James) sin ver la cara de quien la (lo) había besado. Trato de golpearlo, pero antes de que su puño tocara el rostro, fue detenida por la misma persona que lo iba a recibir. Y solo había una persona que podía esquivar o detener los golpes de James, además de Sirius y Remus… Amos Diggory.

"Idiota…" murmuro Lily (James) bajando su mano, solo James (Lily) la (lo) había oído.

"Vaya amor, se nota que hoy andas de malas…" dijo Amos sonriendo "Esa misma posición es la misma que hizo Potter  en nuestra pelea… No entiendo porque estaba tan enojado… ¿Verdad, James?" volteo a ver a James (Lily)

"¿Qué? ¿Cuál pelea?" preguntaron Sirius, Remus y Peter confundidos "¿Hubo una entre ustedes?"

"¿Eh?" James (Lily) lo (la) miro confundido (a)

"Siento mucho haberte golpeado en la – Amos no termino de hablar.

"Si, si, si… lo siento _AMOR_, pero tenemos que irnos"  la (lo) interrumpió Lily (James), tratando de hacer la voz lo mas aguda que pudo, haciendo que la palabra 'amor' se oiga como si fuera dicha por las fuerzas. "Apuesto a que tienes muchas cosas que hacer _AMOR" _Dijo volteando a ver a James (Lily) con odio mientras pronunciaba la palabra.

"Si… bien, te veo luego… nos vemos Lily. Adiós James" se despidió Amos sonriendo, pero luego vio a su 'amor' "Y Lily… creo que deberías descansar, creo que te estas enfermando de la garganta… tu voz suena, em, un poco rara" con eso dio media vuelta y se fue.

Lily (James) dio la vuelta murmurando maldiciones. Vio a los demás que aun tenían caras confusas.

"¿Cuál pelea?" preguntaron todos. 

"¿Cuál _AMOR_?" dijo Lily (James) pasando a lado de James (Lily)

~¤~

"Remus… Peter… sino encontramos una forma de volverlos a sus cuerpos, nos mataran y nunca nos dirigirán la palabra" murmuro Sirius. Los tres se acercaron más entre ellos para oír mejor. Se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas que estaban en una de las esquinas de la Sala Común.

"Pero ya viste, la paginas del libro estaban arrancadas… No sabremos como regresarlos," dijo Peter sin importar bajar su tono de voz. Remus lo golpeo en la cabeza.

"Shhh… baja el tono de voz" murmuro Remus "No podemos saber quien nos oye." Volteo a ver que nadie estaba mirándolos y volvió hablar "Hay otra forma," Colagusano y Canuto lo miraron con atención "Podemos crear una, no será fácil. Los tres somos pésimos en pociones, cierto, pero hay que intentarle... Al menos que consigamos ayuda de Snape."

"¿¡Que te pasa!?" dijo Sirius, subiendo un poco el tono de voz. "Bebiste mucho anoche ¿Verdad, Lunático?" Remus se sonrojo. "No le vamos a pedir ayuda a ese Slytherin. Apuesto que hasta las pulgas se les resbalan por lo graso que esta el pelo."

"Oigan… creo que James ya no nos va hablar nunca… desde el pequeño beso que le dio Amos, dudo mucho que la haya gustado" dijo Peter entre risas "Oiga! Pero aun hay un pequeño problema…"

"¿Cuál?" preguntaron Remus y Sirius.

"¿Pues quien mas? La chica que no deja de molestar en todo el día! La que casi nos trauma a James! La tipa esa que se la pasa coqueteando! La que no deja de molestar a La Evans!... La que esta entrando horita en la Sala Común y esta buscando a James…" Remus y Sirius voltean a ver hacia el retrato "A la tipa que ahora esta corriendo para ir con James… digo, Lily! Si esa! La que le esta agarrando la cara a James… digo Lily! La que casi le da un beso pero Lily… digo, James la detuvo tirandola del sillón!" Peter se levanto de golpe de la silla "Si, si…. Esa Zorr-" Sirius le aventó una bola de papel "a... solo que ya se me olvido como se llama… es… es…"

"Nicole…" terminaron Sirius y Remus con una mueca en los labios (Ya sabes, la vieja zorra que fue nombrada una vez en el 1 capi. Solo les aclaro que no es novia de nadie ^^ ni de James)

"¡James, amor! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" dijo empujando a James (Lily) al sillón para subirse sobre el. 

Antes de que Nicole lo (a) tomara nuevamente de la cara este la detuvo empujándola a una lado.

"Ehhh…" James (Lily) trato de hacer su voz mas grave "No tengo tiempo, estoy un poco apurado"

Nicole noto la presencia de Lily (James) que tenia el entrecejo fruncido

"¿Y tu que me vez, Evans?"

Lily (James) no contesto, solo murmuro algo y salio a paso decidido de la Sala Común, pensando cual seria el plan perfecto para vengarse de Amos, no solo por el beso sorpresa hacia su 'novia' sino por todo el coraje que le tenía. Solo que tendría cuidado al no hacer que Amos corte con el… mas bien con Lily… ósea, pero el ya esta en ella… rayos, hasta el solo se confundía. Pero a James que le va andar importando que Amos corte a la che de Evans?

Ahora tiene muchas que hacer:  
1.- Vengarse de Amos e impedir que lo bese.  
2.- Vengarse de Sirius y Remus.   
3.- Ponerse a comer todo lo que pueda (Lily esta a dieta, y quiere hacerla enojar después de que lo veo comiendo)  
4.- Pensar como cambiarse de ropa y de zapatos… (Ya es la décima vez que se cae con los zapatos de Lily)  
5.- Decirle a Lily que esta plana como una pared. _Enserio, esta chica necesita más.  
6.- Decirle a Lily que deje de tocar su __'cargas extras'. __Que tan siquiera le disimule, ¡Por el amor de dios!  
7.- Alejarse de las amigas de Lily. __Sus platicas son muy aburridas  
8.- Pedirle a Peter que este con el mientras esta en esta situación.  
9.- Esperen… ¡¡¡Iba a estar en el dormitorio de chicas!!! __Esto hay que aprovecharlo.  
10.- Decirle a Lily que no se haga la pervertida viendo como los demás en su dormitorio se cambian, __Yo si voy 'respetar' a sus compañeras!_

10 cosas por que hacer… esto seria realmente genial, tan solo hay que esperar en la mañana…  
  


**^°~°^  
e-mail:**  
rey_miyamoto@hotmail.com 

**n/a****:** Gracias a todos por los reviews… otra vez siento haberme tardado, es solo que me atore U_U   
Tambien quiero darle las gracias a Lawen por darme ideas, asi que le dedico este capitulo a ella. Ah! Y a Myrtle por darme las "10 cosas por hacer" Jajaja… 

**Naud****, Lantra Lupin, Ammy, amni, Hermione de Potter, kitty, Daniela Lupin, snmh, Malkavian Kirie Croiff, Diel, Lalwen de Black, Rinoa, eleanor , BloodyMussa, ginny, Ginny de blak **

Sorry por no responderles, estoy un poco apurada… Me voy de la ciudad y no me quiero esperar hastallegar para ponerle. Bye!

Los quiere:  
«Rey Miyamoto» =* 


End file.
